


Sherlock's Voice

by AugustaAugustus18



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic, Friendship, Post Season 3, Post season 4 too, Reading Aloud, Sherlock's Voice, Smaug - Freeform, The Hobbit - Freeform, dragon - Freeform, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustaAugustus18/pseuds/AugustaAugustus18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While John watches the game at home with Lestrade, Sherlock reads to John and Mary's child. Who could not be delighted with the sounds that Sherlock makes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Voice

In John and Mary's home the football game can be heard on the TV. The doorbell rings and John, full of energy, opens the door to let in Lestrade. 

"It's just beginning. You haven't missed anything." 

“Yea, well, I'll say hello to Mary and the little one first." 

"Don't scare her. Eh!” 

After hellos all around, John and Lestrade sit down, relaxing with some beer and chips. "So where's Sherlock? Isn't he coming?" 

"He said he'd be a little late. It doesn't really matter. He's not really a fan." 

"Yea, but I haven't seen him for awhile. It'd be good to see him." 

"I doubt he'll even sit with us. He'll go back and see Mary and the little one. He's really here to see the two of them, not us, mate. He'll probably spend more time with them than us." 

"That's ok, we're all together. That's what counts." 

After about a half hour of cheers and groans, the doorbell rings and when John opens the door, he finds Sherlock with a backpack in his hands. "Hey Sherlock-" 

"Hello John. Hello Gerald." 

"Ha! Greg, you..." (Smiling wider.)

"Never too late." 

"Well, I'm not really interested in the game. Where is she?" 

"In the back. She's fussing, but I'm sure she'll brighten up for you." 

"Well, don't hang out with us Sherlock, just go on in, we know you want to." 

"I will. I have something special for her." 

"Something in the backpack? A surprise?" 

"Yes, John. I'll see you in a bit."

At half time, host John offers refills to Lestrade's glass and chip bowl. Walking towards the back, he peeks into the child's room. Mary is folding some laundry, her head leaning towards Sherlock and the toddler. Sherlock picks up the little girl who squeals loudly and pulls at Sherlock's hair. He places her in the crook of his left arm while holding a book in his right. With Sherlock reading aloud to her, she becomes quiet and captivated. "What are you reading there Sherlock?" 

"Why John, I thought you'd recognize this easy enough. It's The Hobbit.”

"Ah yes, I'm familiar with it. And what character did you just read?" 

"John, of course you would recognize Smaug.” 

John looks from Sherlock to his daughter, both content and smiling at each other. Mary looks straight at John and smiles warmly into his eyes. John looks back at Sherlock, then turns and goes toward the kitchen. He hears the sonorous baritone start up again and then deepen to a growl. The girl laughs in delight. John bows his head, keeps his eyes lowered, stands still a moment, listening to Sherlock's voice and his daughter's squeals of laughter. Then he straightens up, and returns with full hands back to the television and Lestrade.


End file.
